yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Foal Search Part 2
The Great Foal Search Part 2 is the twenty-sixth episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. It is the second part of the first season finale. Summary Princess Yuna and her friends continued their way home. But, They have to battle against the Fearsome Five, Captain Gutt, and Shockers (from the Kamen Rider series) with some help from friends. Plot The next day/The search continues The next day, Yuna, her friends and Huntress Wizard continued their journey back home as they wave goodbye to the forest creatures. Meanwhile as the Search Party continues, Lightning Storm, Soarin, Spitfire, Midnight Storm, Thunderlane, Fleetfoot, Skipper Riley, Orville and Wilbur are on aerial search. Meanwhile at the edge of the Land of Ooo's forest, Tigatron got Snowdrop's scent, Airazor, John Silver, Basil, Dr. Dawson, Fidget, Olivia, Bernard, Bianca and Jake followed him as he began to search for Snowdrop. Meanwhile, Lightning McQueen and Eddy had an argument about how Eddy started the search party in the first place. Find the way home/Tigatron and Airazor on the search Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends continued to on finding their way home, By following the railway Red Beret found. Meanwhile, Tigatron, Airazor and the others found a camp sight where Yuna and the others slept last night, They were getting close. Tracy the Little Engine lead the way as they followed the rails. Captain Gutt!/Getaway to home Then, Captain Gutt, his crew and the Fearsome Crooks showed up and they surround Yuna and her friends (except Snowdrop). But, They escape in the Alicorn Wagon on the train tracks. Meanwhile, Snowdrop lost track of Yuna and the others. Then, Tigatron, Airazor and the others found her and help her find them. Battle with Captain Gutt/Rescue on the Bridge The Alicorn wagon then drove across an old railway trestle bridge so Yuna and her friends were almost home. Suddenly, Captain Gutt and his crew surrounded them again. Just then, Snowdrop, Tigatron, Airazor and the others came to the rescue and stopped Gutt from harming them. Then, Tigatron asked Flynn, Squint, Silas, Raz, Gupta and Dobson why they carry on Captain Gutt's orders after he abandoned Shira and abused them. Then, They realized how wrong they were. As Gutt was about to attack again, Yuna stood to him and mysteriously opened the portal to Davy Jones' Locker which sucked him in for good. Then, The pirate crew didn't know what to do now without a captain. Soon, John Silver volunteered to be the new captain and they accepted him. Family Reunion/Home at Last/New Recruits, Welcome! Then, The families came and found the foals and children. Then, Lightning and Eddy apologized to each other for starting the fight and everyone made it back home safe and sound. In the Golden Oak Library, Harvey Beaks, Fee and Foo, Lilo Pelekai, Victoria, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, April, May and June, Webby Vanderquack, Bubba the Cave Duck, Gilbert Goof, Sherman, Penny Peterson and Chloe Park were welcomed by Scrooge McDuck and Ford Pines. Just then, Yuna and Snowdrop arrived with "The Fabulous Shooting Star", Everyone was amazed to see it shine brighter then ever. Trivia *Harvey Beaks, Fee and Foo, Lilo Pelekai, Victoria, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, April, May and June, Webby Vanderquack, Bubba the Cave Duck, Gilbert Goof, Sherman, Penny Peterson and Chloe Park will join Yuna's company. *Princess Yuna will banish Captain Gutt to Tartarus for good. *The foals and children's families will found the foals and children near a log cabin. *John Silver became the newest captain of Captain Gutt's Crew. *A reference from Stuart Little (where Stuart defeats Smokey) was made when Princess Bubblegum knocks Negaduck with a tree branch. *In the end of the episode (based on the ending of Cars 3), Yuna and Snowdrop (driving now finished The Fabulous Shooting Star) will race with Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez before writing on Journal 4 about her adventure while the song Ride was played. *Also a couple of Kamen Rider characters will be joining Princess Yuna at the end of this episode. Songs and Music Score #Ride - ZZ Ward (feat. Gary Clark Jr.) (when Yuna and Snowdrop (driving the now finished and completed Fabulous Shooting Star) racing with McQueen and Cruz before writing on Journal 4 in the end of the episode) Transcript *The Great Foal Search Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Season Finales